


MY LITTLE RIVAL

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	MY LITTLE RIVAL

Jaden Yuki decided to attend Duel Academy. He dreamed of wanted be a top duelist similar to that of Yugi Moto. He was put in the Slifer Red Dorm, due to his poor grades in the entrance exam.

He had gotten in a confrontation with other then Chazz Princeton, an Obelisk Blue student. Jaden saw something different about Chazz. Chazz gave him a challenge he needed. They didn't get to complete the duel but they would duel, later on, Jaden won of course. Of course, he saw Chazz like a rival, like a one Yugi has Seto Kaiba. But could you fall for your own rival a person who hates you?

Jaden was walking alone to his dorm him. His friend Syrus and Chumley were out he didn't exactly know where they're at. Until he heard his' DA phone go off. He stops, takes it out, and takes it out.

"Hello, Yandere~ Chan?" A deep and quiet voice said to throw his phone.  
"Hello, do I know you?" Jaden was unsure who this person was. "That's not important the only thing that is important is what I do." Jaden raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" He heard the sound of evil laughs coming to throw the phone. "You really are dumb, are you. Well, I heard you have a mini-crush on your rival, Chazz Princeton." Jaden's eye widened and he felt cheeks started to burn. "How do you know that?" He never told anyone about his feelings for his rival. So how does this person know? "Yea I do but who are you?" "They called me Info Kun, ever heard of me?" Jaden nodded but realizing they couldn't see one other. "I heard of you."


End file.
